


More than a Friendship

by MommyToLiamJames



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyToLiamJames/pseuds/MommyToLiamJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow two best friends, James and Anna, as an accident sends them from best friends to lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Big Game and the Accident

**Author's Note:**

> After several hours of editing, this story is ready to go. The amount of dialogue does increase as the story goes on. Please comment and let me know what you guys think.

**_James' POV_ **

I was sitting in my final class for the day, anxiously waiting for the final bell to ring. I couldn't wait to see my best friend, Anna, before tonight's big game. I turned in my class work right before the final bell rang. I walked to my locker and put away my textbooks just as two hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who." Anna said with a smile.

"The tooth fairy, maybe?" I guessed.

Anna uncovered my eyes and giggled. "You're so silly. Are you ready for tonight's big game?"

I sighed. "We're playing our biggest rival. I'm nervous about this one."

Anna wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Don't worry, I'm your best friend. I'll be there cheering you on."

I smiled at Anna. She always knew what to say to make me feel better. Anna then let her arms fall back down to her sides

She picked up her duffle bag. "I'll see you at the game, good luck."

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

We both parted ways as I closed my locker.

**_Anna's POV_ **

I had just paid for my ticket and walked through the gate. I began to look for the perfect seat. I wanted to sit where I knew I would have a great view of the field. Just then, I heard James' step-dad, Mr. Henderson, yell.

"Hey Anna, over here!"

I looked up to see James' step-dad standing up in a section of the bleachers, his other family members were sitting. I made my way over to sit with his family. I loved how all of them considered me as a member of the family, even though James and I were just friends. I sat down beside James' mom and waited for the game to start. Just then, the marching band started playing. I stood up with his family and cheered. James and his teammates burst through the paper banner and ran down the sideline.

**_James' POV_ **

I looked up at the roaring crowd and saw Anna's smiling face as she cheered. I got ready in my position for kickoff. As the whistle blew, my teammate, Justin, kicked the ball. The ball soared through the air before being caught by my teammate, Andrew. He ran a few yards before passing the ball to me. I caught the ball with a snap and began racing for the goal line. I was a few yards short of scoring when I was hit by one of the rival players from behind. I fell to the ground with a thud. The ball flew out of my hands. I felt an excruciating pain in my lower back and was on the verge of blacking out. As the paramedics rushed to my side, I let myself slip into darkness. One of the paramedics checked my pulse as the others brought a stretcher onto the field. The paramedics lifted me onto the stretcher and wheeled me off the field. The only thing that was going through my mind was my team and Anna. I was lifted up into the ambulance and rushed to the hospital. Something in the back of my mind told me that things weren't going to be good.

 


	2. The Hospital

_**Anna's POV** _

I was trying to hold back tears in my eyes. I began to pray that my best friend was okay. I stood up, with James' family, and walked towards the gate. I followed behind them, still trying not to cry.

"Anna, you can ride with us to the hospital. James is your best friend, he will need you by his side." James' mom said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and climbed into the family automobile. I sat in-between James' younger sister, Lola, and his god-daughter, Alli. I noticed that Lola was holding back tears and that little Alli was worried. I remained quiet for the entire trip to the hospital. I called my parents in the waiting room to tell them about James. We prayed over the phone. We all waited for several long hours. I had just began to doze off when tall, older man, wearing a white lab coat, walked into the waiting room.

"Would the family of James Henderson please stand." The man said in a rather deep voice.

We all stood up, hoping to hear news about James.

"How's my son?" James' mom asked, worriedly.

"He's doing well. There was a break in his back, but the surgery was successful." The man replied.

I felt relief wash over me, knowing that everything was going to be okay. My only other wish was to see him.

"Is he accepting visitors at this time?" Mr. Henderson asked.

"The young man is still under the anesthetic we gave him before the operation. You all may visit him though. A nurse will show you to his room. " The man replied.

I followed his family behind the nurse. I was glad that I could see him.

_**James' POV** _

I knew that I was no longer on the field, or in the ambulance. Everything was black, but I felt no pain. Was I seriously injured? The only thing on my mind was Anna. How I really felt was beginning to grow stronger. Was I really in love with her? Did she feel the same way? Who knew, only time could tell.

_ **Anna's POV** _

I prayed that I wouldn't cry when I saw him. I knew James hated to see me cry. The nurse approached the door and slowly turned the handle. I followed his family into the hospital room. There I saw my best friend lying in a hospital bed sleeping. His mom and step-dad took a few minutes to see him. His mom called me over to his bedside. I paced slowly to the bed, took his left hand in mine, and just looked at him. I tried my best not to cry. The more I looked at him, the more tears fell. I sat down in the chair at his bedside and refused to move. I was there for my best friend no matter what.

 


End file.
